Pour ses yeux
by RaphaLane
Summary: Anthony Stark est ange comme les autres, sa vie d'eternel le lasse, il s'ennuie. Et puis il le rencontre LUI, personne ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, seuls les très jeunes enfants, mais Lui n'est pas un enfant, ni un autre ange. Il est fascinant... et désespérément seul. /Inspiré de la chanson de Zazie "ange blessé" et du film "Les ailes du désir" de Wim Wenders


Salut Salut, petit One Shot, inspiration du moment, peut etre à developper plus tard ! ^^

J'espere que cela vous plaira et dedicace a Celeste qui par ses p*tains de délires qu'on adore arrive toujours a booster mon imagination alors j'aimerais la citer : "glougouvoice ! blop ! vive pokemon et les sexycopathes ! "

pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce qu'est un sexycopathe... Loki est un bon exemple ;)

Et pour ceux qui connaissent je m'inspire dans ce cas des "Ailes du désir" de Wim Wenders

bref je m'égare, alerte fluff, histoire complètement hors contexte des Avengers. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Tony survolait New York dans le plus grand des silences, de la ou il se tenait, il était trop haut pour entendre les pensées des humains, et c'tait vraiment reposant. C'était pourtant son devoir, mais imaginez deux secondes : vivre en permanence dans le brouhaha assourdissant de pensées humaines, et quand ce n'est pas le cas devoir supporter le chant des anges auquel même lui devait participer. Il était immortel, il n'était pas malheureux, il n'était pas tenu en laisse par les désirs typiquement mortels qu'il avait essuyé tout durant sa première vie. Comment il était mort ? Accident de voiture. Il était ivre et est passé à travers le parebrise. Pourquoi il se retrouvait la dans les p'tits papier du barbu et pas avec le type d'en bas ? Il n'avait jamais comprit On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eut une vie saine et pure. Il était du genre fêtard, alcoolique et certainement pas prude ou farouche. De ce coté il n'avait eut que très peu de limites, presque pas en fait. Il avait des valeurs morales bien sur mais tant que tout le monde était_ _ **vraiment**_ _consentant alors rien n'était inacceptable. Cette seconde vie, si on pouvait appeler ca comme ca, etait ennuyante. Pas de gout, pas de reves, pas de sentiments, pas d'action, il ne lui restait qu'un plaisir : le vol, l'excitation lorsqu'il repliait ses ailes de très haut, et ne les ouvraient qu'a quelques metres du sol, creant un coup de vent qui amusait les enfants, agaçait les gratteurs de papiers qui échappaient leurs documents, embarrassait certaines jeunes femmes aux robes et jupes trop courtes. Seulement il ne pouvait pas éternellement rester la haut, et l'éternité, c'était justement le temps qu'il devait "travailler" enfin, on ne lui taperait pas sur les doigts s'il ne faisait que voler mais même ca devenait ennuyeux a la longue. Il planait au dessus de la tour la plus haute de la ville, il habitait la avant mais son appartement avait été reprit par un inconnu, sans intérêt d'ailleurs, une petite vie bien rangée, trois enfants, une femme, une maitresse dont il faisait le double de son âge. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, le chuchotement des pensées l'agaçant a nouveau... mais une voix parmi les autres le retint, une voix profonde. Aussi calme qu'un murmure, c'était légal d'un hurlement dans sa tête_

 ***C'est vraiment haut... qu'est ce que ca ferait si je tombais ? Il y a eut ce gars qui était tombé de l'étage juste au dessous. Il a survécu, pas de séquelles. Grace a un camion benne au bon endroit, au bon moment. Il devait avoir de la chance. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance, si je tombais personne pour me rattraper...***

 _Il se posa sur le toit, a coté de l'origine des pensées. Il connaissait cette histoire : c'était lui le gars. Et les séquelles ... et bien essayez de chuter de 20 étages, poussé par votre beau père. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment eut de la chance ce jour la, certes en vie, mais brisé dans son amé et deux cotes cassés, trois fêlées et le bas gauche en miettes. Il observait l'homme, son visage lui disait quelque chose, grand, la peau pale et les cheveux long et noir, c'était dur de porter une telle coupe avec classe... bah lui il pouvait. Ses yeux tellement verts qu'ils ne paraissaient pas humain, il se demanda une seconde s'il n'était pas un ange lui aussi, apparement non, il ne le voyait pas. Ses yeux bruns avaient tourné au doré il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Soupirant légèrement, il s'asseyait sur le rebord a ses cotés, tournant le dos au vide quand le plus grand laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide._

 ***et personne pour s'en soucier, Odin rirait, peut etre Frigga et Thor auraient ils un peu de peine... Ce n'est pas important... Cette ville est magnifique, tout va si vite. J'aimerais que ma vie defile en un battement de cil, peut etre serait ce plus simple. Plutôt que de pouvoir supporter ca tout les jours, les loooongues heures a devoir serrer les dents. ***

 _La noirceur des pensés de l'homme atteint Anthony, il avait beau être abitué a la douleur apitoyante des adolescent, il semblait n'avoir pas plus de 25 ans, il n'était pas laid, trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie aussi ne devait pas etre dur pour lui, et en jetant un coup d'œil vague a sa memoire -il évitait d'utiliser ce don- il semblait plutôt intelligent. Et une aura si sombre, si jeune... c'était surprenant, il n'en avait jamais vu telle._

\- Hé, toi... Oui toi là, je te sens dans ma tete

 _Il se redressa vers le jeune homme, il avait les yeux rivés vers le sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas, un leger sourire au lèvres, etait-ce possible que..._

\- Frigga m'a parlé de vous, ne touche plus a ma tête, n'as tu pas hontes ? On dit pourtant que les pensées d'un homme n'appartiennet qu'a lui.

 _Il etait bouche bée, c'était bien la première fois... Il se demanda si... Tony posa sa main sur la sienne, avec une legere deception, il la vit passer au travers, non, il n'y avait aucune difference et aucune reaction de l'autre, il voulu pousser l'experience, etre sur. Il etendit son esprit vers le sien, le jeune homme eut aussi tot un mouvement de recul._

\- J'ai dit non.

 _Il s'en retira aussi tot avec un leger sourire, il aurait du s'envoler dans la seconde pour parler de ce phenomène aux autres... Mais il voulait garder cela un peu. Ses ailes s'agitèrent d'excitation, enfin quelque chose de nouveau ! Elles créèrent un coup de vent qui souleva les cheveux de l'homme, le faisant sourire un peu. Le faisant lui aussi sourire. Anthony le regarda avec une profonde fascination, etait il fou ? ou juste lucide. Avait-il du sang angelique ? Il avait entendu parler de ces êtres le Nephilims, progeniture d'un dechu et d'un humain. Il n'était pas l'un d'eux, il aurait pu le voir autrement mais il devait avoir un lointain ancêtre._

* * *

 _Il revint le voir tout les jours pendant un an. Voyant ses pensées se noircir en jours sans que jamais, malgré ses tentatives, il n'accepte de le laisser illuminer ses pensées d'une seule pensée plus claire, il aurait pu retrouver un souvenir agreable et le faire dominer sur ses pensées noires. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'étendait vers son esprit, il le repoussait, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour temoigner de sa presence et soutient etait un coup de vent par un mouvement des ailes. Il etait sur le toit cette fois encore, debout les mains dans les poches, il etait a ses cotés, dans la meme position. Le jeune homme, Loki avait il apprit, était calme et serein, il n'en connaissait pas la raison et étrangement ses pensées lui etaient fermées. Jamais il n'avait entendu un esprit silencieux, il etait sur a présent, qu'il etait de descendance angelique_.

-Je sais que tu es la...

 _Il haussa un sourcil, acquiessant d'un battement des ailes enthousiaste qui fit rire Loki._

\- Bien, alors avec un peu de chance tu pourras m'accompagner après. Je te rejoins

 _Après ? comment ca après ? Après quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser qu'il tournait le dos au vide et se laissait tomber en arrière. Il ne reflechit pas et sauta a sa suite, gémissant douloureusement alors que ses bras passait au travers du corps fin. Il etendait ses ailes en cocon autour de lui, c'était inutile, mais au moins il etait present. Anthony vit les yeux clos s'ouvrir, et un sourire s'entendre sur les levres fines, il aurait pu juré qu'il le voyait, et que le sourire lui etait destiné._

\- C'est après que tu étais sensé m'accompagner, idiot. Si tu touche le sol avec moi tu seras dechu...

 _Anthony secoua la tête, il n'acceptait, pas. Il fallait un miracle. Maintenant. Pour ces putains de 30 ans de service pour l'autre vieux barbu, pour les 40 ans de vie pourrie sur Terre peu de temps avant. Il sentit un dechirement a la base de ses ailes, d'accord... d'accord. Il allait vraiment faire ca ? Ouais... Il liait ses bras autours de lui, personne n'avait remarqué la chute._ _Il y eu une volée de plumes rouges-or, et son dos heurta une surface dure, amortissant la chute de Loki. Il ouvrait les yeux une seconde, portant une main a l'arriere de sa tete, la ramenant devant ses yeux, découvrant du sang sur le bout de ses doigts avec un immense sourire, depuis quand n'avait-il pas saigné ? Son autre bras etait passé autours des epaules de l'humain, ses doigts emmelès dans ses cheveux, c'était réel ? Pourquoi etaient ils encore en vie... une telle chute... Il regarda tout autours... ils etaient à même le sol, sur le toit. Une douleur fulgurante brulait son dos, il se cambra violemment, sentant ses deux ailes se dechirer avant de perdre connaissance._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'avait pas a quoi s'attendre , un tunnel ? une lumière ? un escalier ou la mort en personne ? Mais il ne s'attendait pas a voir juste sous son nez une epaule couverte d'une chemise de soie noire. Ni le sol en verre du toit de son immeuble. Et encore moins de se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme. Il se redressa un peu, prenant appuis sur la poitrine de l'homme, quelque chose lui piqua la paume, lorsqu'il souleva sa main de la place de son cœur, il devouvrit une plume d'un rouge percant et a la pointe dorée, il amena ses deux mains devant ses levres de suprise. C'était... Lui? Il s'inquiéta de voir une petite flaque rouge sous sa tête, juste avant de voir ses paupière papillonner avant de découvrir une pupille en or, lui coupant le souffle et se ternissant jusqu'à devenir mordorée. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge

\- Tu... c'est... **Toi** ? Pourquoi as tu fait ça...t... t'es ailes... ?

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Anthony qui redécouvrait les sensation d'être en vie avec un plaisir indicible, il fronça les sourcils aux mots de Loki. l'inquiétant légèrement.

-T..tu te souviens n'est ce pas ?

l'ancien ange pencha la tète sur le coté, l'air incrédule, ce regard fit naitre sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi une pointe de panique et de déception. Loki observa l'homme brun, a la peau joliment halée, ses lèvres roses encerclée d'une barbiche bien dessiné s'étirant dans un sourire

\- Bien sur que je me souviens Loki...

Le plus jeune était tellement surprit qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque l'ange posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres, il se laissa embrasser et finit par embrasser en retour, trop fasciné par ce qu'il s'était passé, touché, sensible et coupable du sacrifice de l'être divin...

\- Quel est ton nom ? murmurait-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Anthony

\- Tu es un idiot Anthony...

Reprenant ses lèvres passionnément

* * *

Fin

Voila voila ^^' j'avais prévenu pour le fluff! j'espère que ca vous a plu et je remercie les plus courageux d'être allé jusqu'au bout.

\- RaphaLane


End file.
